The Football Player
by CPlover2
Summary: Grimmjow is a football player, so is Ichigo.  Ichigo invites Grimmjow over for a surprise.  What happens when a 3rd person is added? :   Slight bondage/ Domination. Rated M for Yaoi.  Threesome OneShot.  Don't Own Bleach Or Tite Kubo.  Enjoy!


The Football Player

A Threesome one-shot between Ichigo, Grimmjow, and another person that you'll have to read to find out who…

Rating: M for LOTS and LOTS of noesbleeding smut!

WHAM! Ichigo fell to the ground with a thud. Dazed, but still able to play, he got up when he heard the whistle blow.

"GRIMMJOW! I thought I said no full speed tackling the quarterback!" Screamed coach Zaraki.

"Sorry Coach!" Grimmjow yelled over his shoulder while hustling towards the knocked down quarterback.

"Uggg , that one hurt" Ichigo said.

Grimmjow gave him a hand for the quarterback to grab onto. "Sorry, didn't mean to hit you that hard…"

Ichigo froze. Every time he looked into the piercing blue eyes chills went up his spine. The man was 6'6, 200 lbs., and 19 years old, ripped muscles and a pure, sex, GOD.

"It's ok, practice can get boring sometimes and I've found out that you need to get lit up once in a while just for the fun of it." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his neck, a slight blush tainting his cheeks. Grimmjow gave a slight smirk and then hustled back to the defensive huddle.

Then the whistle blew again. "Ok, lets get the special teams out here and then we're done for today."

After the special teams were done, they headed to the locker rooms. As Ichigo and Grimmjow got dressed, Ichigo couldn't help but take peaks every now and then at the sexy center's ass. Firm, muscular, and just begging to be touched.

Oh how he wished he could just touch and feel that soft ass of his, just for a couple of minuets. Ohhhhh, that would be great.

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and whispered in his ear: "I saw ya, you want me, don't you?" Ichigo shuddered and shook his body. Ichigo whispered back: "Oh yea, you bet I do. Meet me at my house in an hour, I got a surprise for you." This time Grimmjow shuddered at the comment. After they were dressed, Ichigo got into his H2 Hummer and started to drive home, giving Grimmjow a sexy look out the window before speeding away.

**An hour later**

Grimmjow pulled up to Ichigo's house, just waiting for the surprise he had in store for him. He was already half hard just thinking about what Ichigo would do to him, or let him do to Ichigo. Grimmjow shut off the car and got out, slamming the door.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for a reply.

The door opened up to the massive house. Grimmjow liked what he saw, the hallway was lit up with candles and rose petals all along the way to Ichigo's room. As he was walking he noticed something on the ground. A small square of paper. Grimmjow smelled it and knew exactly what it was. Ichigo had got them some LSD for tonight. Damn, he knew just how to please Grimmjow!

After he picked that up and kept walking along the hallways to Ichigo's room, he found something else on the floor. A tube of Blueberry smelling and tasting lube. Grimmjow know exactly what that was for. And he liked the idea of what was going to happen. By this time, Grimmjow was almost completely hard thinking about what was going to happen.

He finally got to Ichigo's room and when he got there, he found one more thing laying at the door. A set off hand cuffs. This made Grimmjow almost bust in his pants as he imagined what was next. But nothing prepared him for what he saw when he opened up the door to Ichigo's room. It was Ulquiorra, another football player that Grimmjow wanted to fuck into the mattress. The raven was in nothing but a skinny black thong. Ichigo was in nothing but a skinny orange thong and they were kissing. Grimmjow pulled out his dripping cock and watched as Ichigo traced the outline of the abs of Ulquiorra, making him mewl and moan. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow and slowly pushed Ulquiorra away from him.

"Welcome Grimmjow, this is the surprise I told you about. Do you like it?"

"HELL YEA! Let's get started!" Grimmjow said as he slowly pulled off the pants and shirt that were concealing those rock hard abs and a Gothic 6 tattooed onto his back as a tease. After enough teasing, he finally took it all off, leaving him in nothing at all, naked as the day he was born.

"Get on the bed, NOW!" Ichigo said as he slapped Grimmjow on the ass, eliciting a low growl of ecstasy out of Grimmjow. He went over to the bed as he was told.

"Lay down on your back, and put your hands above your head." Once again, Grimmjow did as he was told. Ichigo quickly snapped the hand cuffs onto Grimmjow hands and cuffed them to the bed posts.

Ulquiorra pounced on him like a crack addict had found a gold mine full of crack. He started to make kisses and love bites all over Grimmjow's neck and body, sucking on one of his nipples. Ichigo walked over with his massive cock and put it in front of Grimmjow's face. "Suck on it, now!" Grimmjow did as he was told and took half the cock into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around Ichigo's dick, lapping up all the pre-cum he could before Ichigo pulled out of his mouth.

"Ulqui, take it over from here for now, I need to change…" Ichigo said as he walked off to put some type of costume on.

"You like being my bitch Grimmjow? How does it make you feel?" Ulquiorra said as he pinched Grimmjow's nipples hard. Making Grimmjow scream out in ecstasy at the pain and pleasure.

"Please, *Pant* more, *pant*." Grimmjow huffed out. Ulquiorra immediately went down on his dick sucking and slurping, lapping up pre-cum and teasing the head with his tongue.

"Nyyyyyy, Ulqui, Uggg….." Just then, Ulqui took the cock out of his mouth and stood back and watched Grimmjow. "That's all you get for now, if you want more, you'll have to wait." Ulqui said as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through Grimmjow's Bright blue locks of hair. Pulling Grimmjow's head into a deep, sensual kiss.

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with a seductive leather vest and a leather thong. Making Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra moan and stare at Ichigo as he walked towards them. Both their cocks dripping and ready to be pumped and sucked. In his hand, Ichigo had a riding crop, something he knew Grimmjow liked.

"What's my name?" Ichigo said as he slapped Grimmjow on the chest with the riding crop, Grimmjow screaming in ecstasy and pain as he got even harder then he was before.

"Fuck You!" Grimmjow screamed.

"What's my name? BITCH!" Ichigo said as he slapped him again with the riding crop.

"Master Ichigo!" Grimmjow screamed out.

Ichigo unlocked the handcuffs and pulled Grimmjow to the floor with a thud.

"That's what I thought, now, on your knees like the dirty little slut you are!"

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed, watching this site before him, jacking off and moaning.

"Ulqui-Bitch! Get over here and lube up Grimmjow for me." Ichigo said as he started to rub his own dick with the blueberry lube.

Ulquiorra made quick work of Grimmjow, licking his asshole and slowly stretching him out with his tongue. Grimmjow moaned as a sign of liking this. Ulquiorra spread some lube onto his fingers and shoved one up into Grimmjow, waiting for him to get adjusted.

"Oooh, master, our little pet is tight." Ulqui said as he inserted a second finger in making Grimmjow hiss in pain. Ichigo captured his lips in a kiss and soothed him as Ulqui added a 3rd finger, stretching Grimmjow out and hitting that special spot.

"AHHHHH, Right there!" Grimmjow screamed out as his prostate was hit again and again.

By this time, Grimm's cock was dripping with more pre-cum.

"Suck, Now!" Ichigo told Grimmjow. Grimmjow lifted up his head and took Ichigo's cock into his mouth just as Ulquiorra shoved his cock inside Grimmjow. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo all moaned at the same time. Ichigo started to pump his cock into Grimmjow's throat, making Grimmjow gag every now and then. Ulquiorra kept pounding into Grimmjow while slapping his ass.

Grimmjow was going into sensory over load. He was just about to come, but the Ichigo slid a Cock Ring around Grimmjow's length. He couldn't come. He wanted to, but just couldn't! After some more spanking and pounding into Grimmjow's mouth and ass, Ichigo pulled the cock ring off and whispered into his ear: "Come for me, Come for me Grimmjow." "AHHHHH, I'M COMING!" This sent g off the edge making him spill his seed all over the floor. And then the second orgasm hit. Even harder then the first. The tightening of Grimmjow's inner walls milked Ulquiorra of all his sperm. The moaning alone from both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra made Ichigo cum hard down Grimmjow's throat.

Grimmjow fell to the ground, his body making a slapping noise as he fell into the pool of cum made by him. All 3 of them licked up the cum together, kissing and sharing each others cum. The feeling was INCREDIBLE they all came, just from the taste of their cum, one more time, before feverishly kissing each other. Ichigo then led them to a bath he had prepared for them in the Jacuzzi which was full of rose smelling water, rose petals, and vanilla candles floating in together. They all got in and started to scrub each other. Enjoying the smells and eventually, they were all clean and they all got out, dried off, and fell asleep together in the Giant custom made bed. Eventually falling asleep.

**Wow, I worked hard to type that up. I think it came out pretty good, didn't it? ;)**

**Rating and Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
